Momentary Musings: FF7 Drabbles
by sterlingwriter
Summary: A collection of prompted 100-word FF7 drabbles. Characters, genres, and ratings vary, but will include most often: Cloud, Reno, Rude, Rufus, Tifa, Vincent, and/or Aerith. Please feel free to suggest a prompt via review, or via pm.
1. From the Darkness

**Characters**: Jenova  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Prompt**: Home

**Important**: Each "chapter" in this collection is a new, unrelated drabble. This is a writing exercise where each entry will be restricted to exactly 100-words, unless otherwise noted. If you'd like to suggest a prompt, please do so via review or pm. I can't promise that I will respond to all suggestions, but I'm open to at least reading them! ^_^

* * *

**From the Darkness**

* * *

The creature is a consuming blackness, inconceivable to even the most scientific minds. Void of compassion and thought, it floats undetected through the cosmos with one instinctual purpose in mind: destruction.

A brilliant comet falls victim to the oppressive, enveloping darkness. All that remains, is a desolate piece of space debris, still continuing on the path destiny has set in motion.

Only now, it harbors a tiny life-form more resilient than any the cognizant universe has ever seen. Safely tucked away, the alien rides its vessel, patiently waiting to be carried to a new home: a planet worthy of annihilation.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. ^_^


	2. Princess

**Characters**: Aerith, Cloud  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Prompt**: Princess

**Important**: Each "chapter" in this collection is a new, unrelated drabble. This is a writing exercise where each entry will be restricted to exactly 100-words, unless otherwise noted. If you'd like to suggest a prompt, please do so via review or pm. I can't promise that I will respond to all suggestions, but I'm open to at least reading them! ^_^

* * *

**Princess**

* * *

Her laughter was musical and comforting, even though he'd never been more embarrassed in his life. The blue dress he wore wasn't so horrible, nor was the blond wig with the braided pigtails. The most humiliating aspect of his disguise was definitely the diamond-studded tiara.

"Do I have to wear _this_?" Cloud said, pointing at the shiny headpiece.

"If you want to look pretty, you do," Aerith said, suppressing a giggle. "With that on, you look like a cute little princess."

Cloud blushed and didn't respond. Only Aerith could say something like that to him and get away with it.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. ^_^


	3. A Father's Love

**Characters**: Barret, Marlene  
**Rating**: K  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Prompt**: Bond

**Important**: Each "chapter" in this collection is a new, unrelated drabble. This is a writing exercise where each entry will be restricted to exactly 100-words, unless otherwise noted. If you'd like to suggest a prompt, please do so via review or pm. I can't promise that I will respond to all suggestions, but I'm open to at least reading them! ^_^

* * *

**A Father's Love**

* * *

Barret stood silently in the doorway, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He couldn't see a thing, but he could hear the hushed breathing of his little daughter as she slept, and the creaking of quiet footsteps on the wooden stairs. He felt brief pressure on his upper arm, as warm fingers touched him cautiously.

"She forgot her blanket," Tifa whispered, draping the tattered cloth over his shoulder. He covered her hand with his and squeezed gently. No words were necessary; he was sure she knew he appreciated the gesture.

"Daddy?"

"Daddy's here, baby," he said, his heart melting.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. ^_^


	4. Perspective

**Characters**: Cloud, Tifa  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Prompt**: Damage

**Important**: Each "chapter" in this collection is a new, unrelated drabble. This is a writing exercise where each entry will be restricted to exactly 100-words, unless otherwise noted. If you'd like to suggest a prompt, please do so via review or pm. I can't promise that I will respond to all suggestions, but I'm open to at least reading them! ^_^

* * *

**Perspective**

* * *

He needed to change everyone's perspective. When he allowed himself to be completely honest, a quiver of nervousness ran through his stomach, because he knew he had his work cut out for him.

The easiest person to start with was Tifa, right?

He stared at her without blinking for far too long, until she noticed his odd behavior. She looked at him with that patronizing, concerned expression that he'd seen a million times on the faces of all his friends.

"Cloud, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The silence between them was long and almost completely unbearable.

"I'm not damaged goods... not anymore."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. ^_^


	5. Mystery Package

**Characters**: Cloud (mentions of Rufus and Reeve)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Prompt**: Yearn

**Important**: Each "chapter" in this collection is a new, unrelated drabble. This is a writing exercise where each entry will be restricted to exactly 100-words, unless otherwise noted. If you'd like to suggest a prompt, please do so via review or pm. I can't promise that I will respond to all suggestions, but I'm open to at least reading them! ^_^

* * *

**Mystery Package**

* * *

Rain pounded the sidewalk outside Cloud's bedroom window. The repetitive patter made him feel sedated, despite the mounting sense of dread he was feeling.

It had been raining for a few days, and business had been slow. The only delivery he had in his queue sat on his desk; a small box addressed to Rufus Shinra that piqued his curiosity and tempted him with thoughts of the unknown. Normally he didn't bother to wonder what his clients had him transport, but this package was different, important.

"Damn it, Reeve," Cloud muttered under his breath, yearning to know what was inside.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. ^_^


	6. Classic Immaturity

**Characters**: Reno, Rude, Elena  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Prompt**: Hard

**Important**: Each "chapter" in this collection is a new, unrelated drabble. This is a writing exercise where each entry will be restricted to exactly 100-words, unless otherwise noted. If you'd like to suggest a prompt, please do so via review or pm. I can't promise that I will respond to all suggestions, but I'm open to at least reading them! ^_^

* * *

**Classic Immaturity**

* * *

"Why does everything have to be so hard?" Elena said, completely frustrated with the code she was trying to crack. "I've been plugging these stupid numbers into this annoying chart for three hours now, and I still can't find a damn pattern."

She was met with silence from the other Turks. Reno was covering his mouth with his hand, trying pointedly not to say anything.

Elena glared at him and took the bait. "What?"

"You said '_hard_'," Reno said, barely able to get the words out of his mouth, before breaking into hysterical laughter. Rude just shrugged helplessly and grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. ^_^


	7. Nostalgia

**Characters**: Vincent, Cloud, Reno  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Prompt**: Vincent

**Important**: Each "chapter" in this collection is a new, unrelated drabble. This is a writing exercise where each entry will be restricted to exactly 100-words, unless otherwise noted. If you'd like to suggest a prompt, please do so via review or pm. I can't promise that I will respond to all suggestions, but I'm open to at least reading them! ^_^

* * *

**Nostalgia**

* * *

"Do you ever miss it, you know, working for Shinra?" Cloud asked, staring at his beer.

Vincent didn't reply immediately, surprised by the question. Instead, he looked directly across the room where Rude and Reno, off duty and still in uniform, were playing cards with two other patrons of the bar. Reno caught his gaze and smiled at him discreetly. It had been a genuine and respectful smile; one that had much more meaning to Vincent than he thought could easily be explained.

"Yes, sometimes," Vincent said. "But..."

"You can never go back," Cloud said, finishing Vincent's sentence. "I know."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. ^_^


	8. Stay

**Characters**: Cloud, Tifa  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Prompt**: 2 a.m.

**Important**: Each "chapter" in this collection is a new, unrelated drabble. This is a writing exercise where each entry will be restricted to exactly 100-words, unless otherwise noted. If you'd like to suggest a prompt, please do so via review or pm. I can't promise that I will respond to all suggestions, but I'm open to at least reading them! ^_^

* * *

**Stay**

* * *

Just after closing time, he found Tifa sound asleep at the bar, her head resting on folded arms.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed," Cloud said, gently lifting her.

He cradled Tifa in his arms and carried her upstairs, carefully placing her on her bed, and tucking her in. On his way out, he paused as he heard her speak.

"I wish you'd stay," she said, "but, only if you want to." She pulled her blankets back, offering him warmth and companionship. Two things he wouldn't refuse.

"Alright," he said, not wanting to be alone. "It's cold in my room, anyway."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. ^_^


	9. Not This Time

**Characters**: Tifa, Vincent  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Prompt**: Character's Children  
**Warning**: Subject of death

**Important**: Each "chapter" in this collection is a new, unrelated drabble. This is a writing exercise where each entry will be restricted to exactly 100-words, unless otherwise noted. If you'd like to suggest a prompt, please do so via review or pm. I can't promise that I will respond to all suggestions, but I'm open to at least reading them! ^_^

* * *

**Not This Time**

**

* * *

**

Tifa stood silently in the misting rain, staring at the freshly chiseled gravestone long after the others had left. For some, the marker was a peaceful memorial, but for her, it would only be a constant reminder of her beloved child: the one who would never grow up to be a man. She lingered, trying to find the words that would grant her the strength to carry on, and give meaning to it all.

Day turned to night, but the words never came. She stayed until Vincent finally came to escort her home.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
